203C
by OkiPooky-sama
Summary: An English class was thrown towards another dimension, a place they thought never existed. One way to get out of there, is sticking together and finding their way home while visiting familiar places. Rated M for language.
1. Intro

_"are you okay?"_

_"Yeah....I...I..think so..."_

_"are you sure?"_

_"ye..yeah...where's Lama? and Nesma? and the others?"_

_"oh, they're fine... don't worry much"_

_Sara looked up to face her. Her comforting emerald eyes filled with worry but yet, protective._

_"where...? am I?" Sara asked the brunette girl, who was comfortably sitting on her wooden stool next to her._

_"you're in Hallow Bastion my dear"_

* * *

**YAY! my pretty first story! *Runs off with a handful of cellphones* LOL!**

**yeah man, hope it'll be good *sigh* IT WILL! *split personality dominates***

**Hope you guys like it! :D **


	2. Chapter 1: 203C

"Whatever Lama!" Sara the small faced girl who was pacing around her friends listening to her IPod stopped when she heard Lama the class guitarist telling her of how she can beat the crap out of her in CoD. "It's true, true..." Lama pointed out while circling Sara with might and confident. "and I bet, that I can beat you, Maram and Dina while munching on your forehead" she said feeling the wave of ego-ness over her. "Shut up Lama!" Dina stormed from where she was sitting on the floor near her friend Razan and stood up to enter the conversation. They were sitting in the direct center of the collage, the usual spot for 203C, all girls class, the class everyone admired.

"Lama you freak! you can't win over me!"

"Ha! Face the defeat now Dina, and I promise you won't have to taste it,"

Sara raised an eyebrow "oh my gosh! is so rubbing all over you Lama!"

Lama laughed an 'interesting' laugh before stating "don't you worm-brains get it? on Saturday 30th of January, is the day where the all mighty Lama wins over your asses and rubs it off of them for the rest of the year! face it guys... am just too good"

Sara and Dina rolled their eyes, feeling the Lama-Ego-ness.

* * *

Saturday January 30th

"Awesomeness...." Lama, which eventually won.

"Fuck..." Sara hissed.

"FUCK YOU LAMA! THAT WAS CHEATING! YOU WERE CHEATING YOU FUCKING ASS-MUNCHING CHEATER" Dina almost shouted.

Lama gasp, a fake one which made Dina's cute round face grow even redder "SHUT THE FUCK UP LAMA"

" Dina..." Nujla who was sitting leg overlapping the other across the T.V where they played 'Call of Duty' stood up from her place and yanked away the joystick from Dina's, "Let me try..."

30 minutes later

"how is it?...." Sara turned to face the shocking expression on Lama's face.

"...To get a noob like Nujla killing you twice?" A wide smirk covering her face. Dina took her cellphone out and took a picture of Lama's 'defeat' face.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!" Lama shouted, she had her hand up and started preaching "Lord Mercy! What the Hel-Heaven have I done wrong? could it be side choosing? could it be the ranking? could it be-"

"Lama? shush..." Lama stopped preaching by the sound of Dalia "we're not alone here, in this house I mean...." Dalia was right, they were in Sara's home, in her living room, which was a room away from her brother's who was studying for math tomorrow. Lama sighed before turning to Sara saying "Sorry Longsten...".

"It's cool Lama..." said Sara so-called-Longsten then gesturing her friends, her classmates, her group to dinner.

The table was full, they were laughing, talking and munching on their pizza.

Sara; had her glasses on hiding her brown eyes, her black hair tied up in a pony-tale, almost chocking on her dropping olive when she heard one of Lama's jokes.

Lama; straight black hair, black eye liner, black eyes, almost spit her Pepsi out when she saw Sara's reaction.

Dina; who had short brown hair, round face, had her dark eyes fixed on her BlackBerry, didn't pay enough attention to them.

Dalia; who had curly, light brown hair, and a nose piercing gulped a mouth-full of pepsi down.

Nujla; long black hair, a feminin dress, didn't stop her from laughing like them.

Najia; who had short blondish-brownish hair was drinking her energy drink, sighed at the group.

Hanan; blond hair over her shoulder, she laughed at the sight of us, "really wished Suhaila, Mona and Nesma were here..."

"yeah...if Mona ware here she would tell us to drop the pizza and eat her hippie-all-green salad..." Sara started to say with a laugh.

"totally, and Nesma would lose in a bet that BlackBerry's beat Nokia, and she has to eat that salad with a straw!" Lama started laughing, which everyone started to 'ROFL'

"Suhaila would have pictured that and post it on Youtube or Facebook the next day" Hanan said while giggling and made everyone laugh more.

Laughter was slowly fading, and letting silence enter

Dina looked up from her plate and saw everyone eating and concentrating on their food, then she noticed Sara lookin as far as she can towards the window. "Sara...." which made her turn to the brunette, "huh?"

"Thinking of a way to beat Lama?" Dina asked which made everyone turn their attention towards Sara.

"haha, well no... just imagined if 203C went on an adventure in another world and stuff"

Lama who was sitting next to Sara patted her back, "Sara...we're on Earth"

"It's called imagination Lama..."

"yes..." she started to pat her back again. Sara rolled her eyes.

"Tomorrow's gonna be an adventure..." Najia stated finishing her energy drink.

"yeah...tomorrow all 203C is going" Hanan said

"to Musk Lake we go!" Dalia announced

* * *

"eww...."

"Holy crapping monkey"

"I don't feel so good"

"what the fuck..?"

all the complains were getting louder when they reached the edge of the 'used to be' Musk Lake. Turns out that this lake was a dump for all the sewage system overload.

"ARG..! UNBEARABLE SMELL!" Mona a skinny tall girl with straight long black hair pinched her nose.

"am really sorry girls, but not everything is in ship-shape after what happened a week ago" Mrs. Maha, their English instructor said, which was true. Their city was not the same after a giant flood hit it cause of the poor sewage the city was build on, and the lake literally exploded out of pressure. The areas near the Lake were destroyed, a lot of people turned homeless, and a lot died that day. These girls are blessed that they live near the coast when the Musk Lake exploded.

A lot of construction workers were there, trying to fix broken homes. People who volunteered gave away clean clothes to homeless people. The class were standing beside the bus that dropped them, one of the men gave each of the students rubber gloves, and a box full of all kinds of food.

"this is gonna be fun!" Nesma the brunette girl said excited while fixing her glasses. Suhaila, a black haired girl with a video camera was picturing everything. "Yup..."

* * *

"A world known as Earth?" a man in a black cloak was sitting on a log in the dim moon light, his face was hidden by the shade of the hoodie that was above his head, stood up to the other guy who was shorter then him.

"Yes..." the shorter guy who sounded like a boy told him.

"a new world to take control of..."

* * *

**First chapter finito~ :D**

**hope ya guys like it, and I know, a lot of OC! O_O;**


	3. Chapter 2: A stormy day

"LAMA!" Layal a tall girl, black hair tied in a bun, called out through the heavy rain, signaling Lama to come back to the bus.

"WAIT!! NESMA'S STILL OUT THERE!" she replied through the roaring thunder. Layal shouted something off the distance but Lama was too busy blocking her ears from the thunder and rain, she could hear Layal muttering something and the rest who were in the bus with her, the ones who were conscious enough to get in the bus when they heard the roaring thunder 3 hours ago. "I SAID WAIT..!!!" Lama practically shouted, she turned around to face the Musk Lake's edge, it looked scary, a large hollow place, that's now filled with rain water. The water was black, reflecting the black clouds that were pouring heavy rains on the collage students.

"NESMA!" she practically shouted. Maram, a black haired girl with glasses, sighed and wore her coat trying to go to Lama when Layal stopped her, "Where do you think you're going?" Layal asked. "Hello? Lama's there all alone..." she pointed at Lama who was 10 feet away from them. Layal sighed "am sorry Maram, but no one gets out until we get a signal from miss maha..."

* * *

"ARG! why is the ground so mushy?" Mona's complains were heard toward the group of girls who were wearing plastic gloves, plastic boots and holding boxes full of food.

"okay... we're dividing you girls into groups..." Layal got a clip board up and started assigning, "Nujla, Maram, Lama and Nesma, you guys constribute the bread and milk to the south side" then she turned not looking away from her board towards Dina, Dalia and Razan "you three are going to give away -also- bread and milk to the west side....and Najia, Sara and Mona are going to constribute the rice and chocolate with them in the west side" Layal then turned to her best friend Suhaila and told her that she, Hanan, Nouf and herself are contributing the chocolate and rice in the North side.

They all went on their separate ways. watching from a distance was their English teacher, she was sitting near the bus with a man with long gray hair, and tanned skin wearing a black suit.

"It's always a pleasure to have more and more students to help us out, after what happened..." he sighed looking towards the working men, women, girl and boy, "...it's just hard to get good hearted helpers..."

smiled, "Volunteering with heart and work is different then volunteering with just sitting at home and sending money"

"yes...." he nodded, noticing the group of girls, " they really are good hearted...."

miss maha sighed and stood up "well, it was nice meeting you Mr........" she held her hand towards him, waiting for him to stand which he eventually did. he smiled at her taking her hand in his.

"It's Ansem"

* * *

Thunder and lightning illuminated the horrified English teacher, as she screamed and shouted inside the building across the lake, safe but worried.

"Those girls are in that bus, and you're doing nothing to help them?!?" miss maha almost spitted in anger. she was pointing her finger at a man wearing a cap and overalls "am sorry mam, but the storm is too strong an-"

"NO!" miss maha stomped the floor with her heels, it would have break but didn't. "listen young man, these girls lives are strapped around my neck, a scratch, a hair or even an atom spacing around them got hurt....it's ON me! so I don't want to go home today and make that call!"

the guy stood there with an empty expression. the angry teacher sighed, held her forehead in her hand before stating "am talking to wrong guy here....I need to talk to someone respon-"

"Yes?"

She turned around to face guy with red spiky hair with little black triangles under his acid green eyes, wearing ripped jeans, black Metallica T-shirt. he was leaning towards the door frame while sipping on a bottle of beer.

"you called?"

cocked an eyebrow

"I called for someone who's in charge.... not some steam-punked immature"

he giggled "haha! you're funny for a grown woman.." her face darkened, and the guy noticed.

"oh..no no no no no.." he held his hand up in surrender, "I meant that I like to have a Mom like you..." he nodded, morley to his self.

miss maha ran her fingers through her short hair before "Look young man, I don't have time for this, either you get someone responsible for the constructions or I'm gonna call the police"

"sheeesh.... talking about hard-core middle aged women" he let his hand grip his chest, above his heart. Closing his eyes

"If I had a heart, I would've helped you..."

He looked up at her, forming a wide smirk, his grip on his chest loosens, and his hands started to get hotter until they bursted into flames and starting to form a red bladed ring for each. The English teacher took a step back, with eyes widen and heart pacing faster and faster.

"Unfortunately for you.... I don't"

* * *

"....12, 13 and 14 girls" Layal sighed after counting each of her class members, she sat down in one of the bus seats, took her blackberry out and hoping that it'll get any signal, she sighed again after noticing it's not. "Guess we have to wait till the storm ends...."

" does that means we have to drink our own urine"

Silence.

Lama narrowed her eyes at Mona who was sitting next to her. "huh?"

"what if the storm's endless? what if it's never gonna end?!?" yes. Mona's panicking.

"Mona... you're gonna stop watching Shane Dawson" Sara patted her shoulder

Hanan who cupped her chin in her hand sighed "she's right... what if it's not gonna end?"

"why ya all think like that? huh?" Nouf a girl with brownish short hair stood up from where she was sitting.

"yeah...it's just a....." Suhaila who was sitting near the window took her camera out when she spotted something running, something black with beady yellow eyes "....a storm"

when she was about to record it, the bus started to move.

"uh...who's driving?" Maram asked, in a horrified way.

Najia who was sitting in the back row with Dalia, looking at the back window started to say..

"no one..." she froze at the sight of an upcoming wave of rain and gutter.

* * *

**DAM DAM DAM!!!! **

**I love cliffhangers :3**

**Like it people!!**

**or a wave of crap will over flow your room! : Mona -___-;**


End file.
